High School Days
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Rukia, Ulquiorra, and Ryuun  My added character  stuggle with the days of highschool. Ryuun tryin to get a scolership. Rukia tryin to make every team at school. And Ulquiorra being an idiot. But when everyone falls in love with each other, what will happn


**This story goes with "My Heart Will Grow Stronger" This is their High school years. There are three parts to this "Saga" whatever you want to call it. This is the first. It's talking about their high school years. The next one will be about their collage. Then their lives. It's all glued together in an amazing story. So do try to keep up. **

**Also if you read them in the right order then you will completely understand "My Heart Will Grow Stronger" **

**I do not know these characters, but I do own my imagination. I also have to give credit to my best friend, Renji (Marisol). Without her I couldn't have wrote this. So thank you sweet face! **

**Also in the story Ryuun Mibushi is our own creation. He will look like Carlisle (at my friend's wishes) from the Twilight saga. There will be few American names, so sorry, but it's the best I could do. **

**Please enjoy the story XD **

Chapter One

**Rukia Kuchiki: The Princess of the School. **

**Age: 17 (Forever) **

**Status: Single **

**Goal: To play volleyball, basketball, track, debate team, and the drama club**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryuun Mibushi: The Jock of the School (Quarterback) **

**Age: 19 **

**Status: Single **

**Goal: Get a full football scholarship, and to date the hottest girls in school**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ulquiorra Cifer: The Bad Ass of the School. **

**Age: 18 **

**Status: Single **

**Goal: To barely pass his classes, and lay a girl. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cole Killio: The Prince of the School. **

**Age: 18 **

**Status: Single **

**Goal: He is Full Back for the football team and is determined to crush Ryuun by any means necessary in every single subject. **

**Orihime Inoue: The Quiet One in the School. **

**Age: 16 **

**Status: Single**

**Goal: To get perfect grades and study hard. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: The Player of the School. **

**Age: 16**

**Status: With many girls **

**Goal: To lay as many girls as he can within graduation. **

Rukia walked down a long hallway with one book in her hand, and her book bag in the other. Her hair was done perfectly as ever, and her clothes always seemed out of the school dress code. Her lips were glossed and she was ready for another day of school.

She walked to her locker and quickly put her combination. 12-35-3

She placed her book bag in there and took out a few extra books. Why did she have to learn English? It's not like she was ever going to America! Japanese was her true language.

"May I carry your books?" Asked a random guy she barely knew. He asked her everyday and she always agreed. Being popular was tiring. Her arms weren't going to be carrying heavy books all day.

"That would be great. Thank you" she smiled sweetly and handed the boy her books. She started to fix her eyeliner in her locker mirror.

"Hey!" Rukia looked up and saw that Ulquiorra Cifer had knocked the books out of the boy's hands. She sighed. Ulquiorra leaned on the locker in front of her. He glared into her eyes.

"Why are letting nerds carry your books? You should let a man carry them" he smiled and closed her locker for her. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't mean you. I know for a fact that your low grades prove otherwise. Am I right, Mr. Cifer?" she picked her books off the floor and began to walk away.

Apparently he followed her close behind.

"I do mean me. Babe, you the hottest chick at this school. And I am the sweetest guy you are going to find. So we should hook up. You know. You and me"

He was getting closer to her. She reached her class, and she turned at the door way to face him.

"Four words. Never. Going. To. Happen."

She walked into her class room and sat in the back of the room. She hated guys like that. But she was use to all the ask outs. She had her eyes on one guy. Cole Killio. At that school he was known as The Prince, and she was known as The Princess. Everyone expected them to end up together any day now. But he hadn't made any gestures to her in the slightest.

She opened her romance novel and began to read. A sudden crash made her jump out of her seat. She sighed in frustration.

"Sorry Princess did we scare you?" Ryuun had asked, actually sounding nervous.

Everyone called her princess, so she knew it wasn't him mocking her in anyway.

"Yes you did Mibushi. What is with you and her stupid football team always being loud all the time? This is a class room. It's meant to be taught in not to be loud"

"Correct Miss. Kuchiki!" Said Ochi-sama, walking in. Ochi was a very crazy teacher. She was loud, crazy, and always seemed off her meds at times. "This is a classroom! We should learn, but at the same time we should be loud!"

The football team cheered in glee. Rukia just went back to reading her book and realized that Ochi-sama had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"Can you please put the book away?" she asked gently. Rukia closed the book and put it under her seat.

Class went on as normal, but she couldn't stop thinking about her book. She was dying to know what would happen next. The bell finally rang. The lunch bell. She walked out with a bunch of friends and they went to go eat at the football field. After the guys eat they liked to play football. The volleyball team liked to watch them. Rukia was one of them.

They sat at the bottom of the bleacher, eating their lunch. Some of the guys sat higher on the bleacher and tried flirting to some of the girls.

"They are so annoying" Rukia gestured.

"Really?" Nemu answered. "I find it cute. Besides in a little bit the should be going to play football and you won't have to worry about them any more"

"I guess" Rukia took a bite from her sandwich.

Rukia noticed Ulquiorra sitting a few roles up from them. He was smoking his cigarette. He stared at her. She quickly looked away and looked at Nemu.

"I saw that. It looks like you guys have something going on" Nemu and some of the other girls squealed.

"Not a chance" she started to turn a light pink. "Besides I have my eye on someone else"

"Do you mean Prince Charming?" Nemu answered once again.

"Yes I do" they all started laughing.

Ulquiorra had gotten up and walked to the girls and threw his cigarette on them. All the girls screamed.

"You asshat! Watch where you thrown that nasty thing!" Rukia growled at him.

"Maybe. But its freaking funny" he laughed and walked away, taking out another one.

Rukia quickly disposed of the cigarette and they all left before the guys began to play. She was sure they were disappointed but she didn't care. She hated Ulquiorra. She wanted him dead. Why would he do something so idiotic? Then again when doesn't he do things like that?  
She back to class and sat in a new class room. She had Ryuun, Ulquiorra, Cole, and Nemu in this class. They all sat in the back together. The teacher had assigned 6 groups of 5 students in the classroom.

She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"HEY PRINCESS WAKE UP!" Ulquiorra yelled in her ear. She slapped him across the face.

"You damn basterd! Damn I can't stand you!" she growled and sat up. Ryuun and Cole talked to each other about god knows what. She talked to Nemu, while Ulquiorra sat there quietly.

Finally class started. Class went on as usual. Ulquiorra acted like an idiot, and she was fed up with it. Finally it was time to go home. The longest day of her life!

**What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Want me to improve? Review it! **


End file.
